


Elven Glory

by broodywolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see the way you look at him. You're in it. I bet he cries out "Elven Glory" when he does it."</p>
<p>Another fic for Solas Fluff Friday. This was actually the first Dragon Age fanfic I ever wrote, but I never posted it at the time. Figure this is as good an excuse as any to finally post it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Glory

_"So, what do you think about Solas?"_

_"I see the way you look at him. You're in it. I bet he cries out "Elven Glory" when he does it."_

_"Um, alright. Thanks, Sera. I'll talk to you later."_

_"Good, innit?"_

When Aina entered his study at the end of the day, Solas was still bent over his work table, apparently too distracted to notice her approach. Ignoring the way he jumped slightly in surprise, she buried her face in his back, her stress melting away at the contact.

"My heart. Forgive me, I did not hear you come in. This text is fascinating. An account of Arlathan at the height of elvhen glory in Thedas, but -" Aina tried, and failed, to stifle a giggle.

"What? I would think you, amongst all others, would share my enthusiasm."

"I do, Solas. It sounds incredible. It's just… well, nevermind. It's nothing."

Solas twisted in her arms so that he was facing her.

"Nothing, hm? You can tell me anything, vhenan."

"You just… reminded me of something Sera said earlier, that's all." Aina smiled, trying to placate him.

"Am I correct in assuming this is something you're trying to avoid repeating?" Solas asked, the faintest hint of a sly grin forming.

"It's possible?"

"Well, then I must hear it. Knowing Sera, it must be interesting."

"Ha, interesting, that's one way to put it. Still not telling you."

"Come now, how bad can it be?"

"Alright, alright. I was asking her about other members of the inquisition; I like to check in every now and then, make sure everyone's getting along, you know. Anyway, I, um, asked about you, and… she may have commented on our relationship and she… said she bet you cry out 'elven glory' when you do it." She said, the last bit coming out almost unintelligibly fast.

"When I… oh. What!? Hm. Word for word, what did you say, and what did she say? Just so I am certain I have understood correctly."

Aina sighed. In for a copper, though… "Okay, I asked her what she thought of you. Simple enough. She said 'I see the way you look at him. You're in it. I bet he cries out "Elven Glory" when he does it.'"

"Elven glory?"

"Elven glory."

"Well, I imagine I can see where she's coming from. I mean, look at you. You are an elf, and," he paused dramatically as his eyes swept over her body, "you are glorious."

"Is that so? Why don't you show me some elven glory then, Solas?"

 

"I wonder if you might deliver this to Sera for me." Solas said the next morning, handing her a sealed envelope.

"It's not about what she said, is it?"

"Just give this to her. For me?"

"I suppose it can't hurt. What does it say, anyway?"

"Oh, nevermind that," Solas said, with an oddly mischievous smile. Not sure what to make of his behavior, Aina made her way to the tavern where she'd likely be able to find Sera. Nodding at the Iron Bull as she passed (She could swear he had some sort of sixth sense for sex, like he could just tell when she and Solas had been together. His grin was just a little too knowing for her comfort), Aina made her way up to Sera's odd little abode.

"Hey Sera, this is for you. From Solas."

Sera's brow furrowed, but she opened the envelope anyway, and began to read. She let out a noisy bark of laughter, quickly devolving into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, maybe I was wrong about 'im after all, he's a laugh," Sera breathed, before she broke down in laughter once more, so violently she fell right off the windowseat where she'd been perched.

"Um. Okay then. I'll just… be off," Aina said, backing out of the door. She headed down the stairs, past Bull's lecherous grin once more, and out of the tavern.

 

Solas was bent over the stacks of papers on his table again when she entered the rotunda. She paused for just a moment to admire the view before speaking.

"Sooo… What the hell was in that letter?"

"Nothing of import," he said simply, turning to face her with the slightest of smiles turning at the corner of his lips.

"Is that so? Because I think you broke Sera."

"Well, I hope she makes a speedy recovery," he said, now smirking fully.

"Oh come on, you're really not going to tell me?"

He chuckled. "Hmm. Perhaps you might allow me to distract you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but allowed him to pull her closer, his hands sliding around her hips.

"Well, that depends. I'm quite curious, so you'll have to be very… distracting." She stepped closer still, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"You won't be disappointed, I assure you," he murmured, and lifted one hand to her chin to pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
